And Life Goes On
by hotaruangel
Summary: After Kyo's drastic transformation, Tohru opens her heart and accepts him. Surprised and bewildered, Kyo vows to protect her. This story will be loosely based on the manga. (Kyoru)
1. Chapter One:defeat

Chapter 1 

_Summary: After witnessing Kyo's hideous transformation, Kyo now starts to understand the feelings in his heart. He continues to try and protect Tohru. This Fanfiction will be a continuation of the story loosely based on the anime. _

* * *

  
"Kyo! Kyo kun, are you okay?"  
Kyo wiped the fresh mark on his face clean, causing it to sting. He had lost another fight with Yuki and was sent flying once again. Kyo glanced over his shoulder at the rocks bordering a small garden, avoiding Tohru's question, and noting how much worse he could have been injured. In frustration, Kyo punched the ground.

"Damn rat!"

"Kyo kun? Are you okay?" Tohru repeated with concern. Yuki had already gone back inside the house.

"He beat me again."

"Kyo kun, you are bleeding!" Tohru became frantic. She began to help him up, which Kyo was secretly grateful for, though he would never admit it. It almost made being beaten tolerable. 'stop thinking like that, that's how you let your guard down' he mused.

Kyo allowed himself to be led to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He leaned against the counter and allowed Tohru to clean the cut. She took care not to make the cut sting, patting and cleaning it gently.

"Hey."

"Yes, Kyo kun?"

"When we fight… who do you… I mean… well, who do you want to win?"

Right away Kyo knew he had put her on the spot. However, he'd been wondering how she felt since the first fight with Haru. Tohru however, did not want to hurt Kyo's feelings, but somehow knew she couldn't lie.

"Well, um… you know that I don't like you to fight…but you try so hard, which is great that you are so dedicated to something…and I think it would be great if you could win."

A short silence followed, and Tohru took out a band-aid.

"I don't need it. Thanks." Kyo started to leave, and as he looked back he saw Tohru put the stuff away. He then went to lift weights.

As Kyo paced himself he internally debated his thoughts.

'What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be so impulsive, you put her on the spot. It made her uncomfortable. She's still scared of you. Of that…monster.'

'But she accepted me.'

'but that doesn't mean she likes you more than Yuki'

'Damn Rat. He gets everything. Ordinarily, I'm happy to let him have everything. I don't really need girls fawning on my every bated breath, the anxiety of student council. But why do I, let him, take the one person who at this moment means the most to me? She's the reason I'm still here. The reason I'm calmer. The reason that I am able to smile. What is this…feeling?'

Kyo realized he stopped lifting weights while he was thinking. He began again and nearly dropped the dumbbell when Tohru popped in. "Kyo kun! Dinner's ready"

"Geez, you could at least warn a guy before you barge in!" Tohru's smile wilted.

"No, I mean, never mind. Isn't it a bit early for dinner?"

"Yes, but I have to go to work today, so I made it a bit early. If you like, I could wrap it up and you could eat it when you feel like it."

"No, that's fine, I'll eat with you."

_

* * *

_

_Well, this is actually my first Furuba fanfic. I've always wanted to do one and I finally wrote it down. I write my stories in Spanish class, which is such a waste. I'm not Spanish, but the language is really easy to learn. I currently own 1-4 of the Fruits Basket DVDS and 1-5 of the manga. I read the manga translations so I know a lot about the story. **The honorfics** I use honorfics because I feel that the Japanese idiosyncrasies cannot be directly translated. When I use JUST the name, ie, Kyo, when someone is speaking, that indicates something significant. It means that the person feels close enough to the other person to use just the name. in Japanese culture, if you call someone just by their first name and you just met, it can be very offensive. Please REVIEW I will post the next chapter tomorrow! _


	2. Chapter Two: Shifting Schedules

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"And the manager said that the only way he could give me the the day off was to have someone else work my shift on Friday."

"But why do you need the day off?"

"My granddaughter is coming into town, I would like to spend some time with her."

Tohru walked into the changing room of her job as the two ladies talked. Though she thought it was slightly rude, she listened to the conversation, and when she finished changing her clothes, she walked over.

"And now I don't get to spend time with her."

"I'll do it for you," Tohru volunteered,"it's important to spend time with your family."

"Are you sure? You are a young girl, you probably have a date on Friday night, a pretty girl like you."

"EH? No, I'm happy to do it for you. I have nothing planned." Tohru blushed a little at the previous statement.

"I'll tell the supervisor that you'll take over my shift. It's from four until eleven-thirty." The lady smiled and walked away. "Such a sweet girl"

Tohru, as usual, felt the joy of helping another person. 'I hope she and her granddaughter enjoy each other's company'

Momiji met Tohru and they started to clean the third floor where Tohru was assigned to clean that night. Luckily, she only had to wipe down the desks and the floor so there was not too much work.

"Guess what! Come on, guess!"

"What Momiji kun, what?"

"Papa's taking me to the fair that's coming this weekend! You have to come, you just have to! I know you work on the weekend, so how about this Friday?"

"I'm so sorry Momiji kun, I can't. I agreed to take a co-worker's shift so she could spend more time with her family. I'm really very sorry." Tohru looked down so she couldn't see the disappointed look on Momiji's face.

"It's okay Tohru kun, its not your fault. That's nice of you. I know, I'll get you a souvenir!"

"That's okay, you really don't have to..."

"I want to do it! You deserve it!"

"Thanks Momiji, I would really appreciate that!"

"Is Yuki kun walking you home today?"

"I think so."

"Kyo could come and get you sometimes too. He's so stubborn." Momiji shook his head, smiling.

Before long, their work was finished. Momiji went off to watch his mother and sister Momo pick up his father, and soon after he left too. By the time Tohru left, it was pretty late. Yuki stood outside waiting.

"Thank you so much for waiting for me, Yuki kun."

"No problem, it is my pleasure." Yuki said, giving Tohru his princely smile.

"You aren't working tomorrow, right? Momiji said something about taking us to the fair."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I agreed to take over someone's shift so they could spend time with thier family."

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be able to go either. I have to do work for student council tomorrow night. Ordinarily I would have scheduled it on your day off so you wouldn't have to walk home alone. Maybe Haru or Hatori could pick you up."

"Yuki kun, please do not worry about me. I'll be fine." Tohru smiled, "I've walked home alone before."

"If you are sure..."

"Yes, I'll be fine!" Yuki turned and started walking and Tohru spun on her heel and lost her balance but caught herself. Luckily, Yuki didn't see.

When Tohru got home, Yuki bid her good-night and went upstairs. Tohru walked into the kitchen to clean up, since she had to leave for work before everyone was done. She didn't even get to finish her meal. To her surprise, the dishes were already cleaned and put away, except for her dish which was still on the counter. It was covered and was obviously heated up prior to her arrival. 'Wow, that's great, I'm glad they left me the rest to finish. It would be a shame to have it go to waste'

After Tohru finished up her meal she went upstairs to her room. She clambered into bed, not even bothering to change into her pyjamas, she was so tired. Kyo was just climbing down from the roof, he had seen Yuki and Tohru walk home together. He stopped by Tohru's room and saw she was already asleep. After gazing at her sleeping form for a few moments, he went to his room, set his alarm, and went to sleep.

* * *

-_ This one is slightly longer...I think. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. The hardest part for me is to get the story STARTED. I have to remember to keep it interesting. Also, for some scenes i will stick some flashbacks, but not too many. I find them disruptive when you are reading. NowI shall thank my reviewers! Akura Girl Thanks! I'm sure he will. Let me ask. Oh Kyo kun... Aura Black Chan I shall try to update every day! And thanks! Please Review! _


	3. Chapter Three: Soccer Blues

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Beep beep beep beep beep slam.

Kyo slammed his hand on the alarm and streched. He could already smell breakfast. Tohru was just finishing making pancakes. She scraped the last of the homemade batter onto the hot griddle. Kyo walked in, yawning.

"Smells good. What's the occasion?"

"No reason. How many would you like?"

"Three's fine. Where's the stupid rat?"

"He left awhile ago for student council. He shouldn't be back until later tonight."

"Welly welly well then. Tohru, our sweet flower has made our breakfast. To what do we owe this favor?" Shigure smiled and sat down.

"Shigure, STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!"

"Good Morning Shigure san. Sit down and have some breakfast."

Kyo and Tohru finished quickly and Tohru started to clean up. Shigure went to answer the ringing phone, but stopped when the answering machine picked up. Even in the kitchen, Kyo and Tohru could hear Mii's screaming. "SEEEENNNSSSEIIII! STOP AVOIDING MEEEEEE!" Slam. Shigure turned off the speaker and went off to start the next chapter of his story.

"Hey."

"Yes, Kyo kun?"

"I'll finish cleaning up the mess. You go get your bag."

Tohru picked up her schoolbag and Kyo's too.

"Here."

"Thanks. Let's go. Shigure can take care of the mess. He's got nothing better to do."

Tohru and Kyo left for school together. Strangely, they were silent. Trying to break the silence, Kyo spoke.

"Hey, I heard that the fair is coming to town. Want to go?"

"I would love to. But I can't. I have to work tonight."

"Eh? You are working? But Friday is your day off!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Momiji kun wanted to take me too."

"When's the rat coming home?"

"Yuki kun said that he wouldn't be home until midnight, because student council is working on a surprise for the second and third years'."

Before long, they had arrived at the school. Students were roaming the halls, and Hatsuharu came out to greet them.

"'Sup?"

"Hello Hatsuharu san."

"Hey Haru."

Haru started talking about the fair and was considering bringing Rin with him. However, Tohru had spaced out, feeling left out because she wouldn't be able to go. The bell rang and the roaming students rushed to thier homerooms to avoid being late. Sensei told the class that their weekend homework was to write a report on the economy from 1999 to 2000. Which would take a long time.

"And if you are thinking of not even bothering to do it, that's a zero for 25 percent of your final grade." Sighs and groans erupted throughout the room, and the bell rang and they went to their next class.

Tohru did not get to see Yuki all day, even at lunch. Kyo, Haru, and Momiji started to play soccer with an abandoned ball. While Tohru was getting her lunch from her locker she heard a few girls talking. Feeling slightly guilty, she could not help but over hear their conversation.

"Without even trying they stand out." A dark haired girl with curly hair stated.

"The Sohma family is full of gorgeous boys." said Shime, her friend.

"And Kyon chan is so athletic."

"His orange hair is weird though"

"I like someone who is different. I want to stand out from the crowd." She flicked her curly hair off her shoulders and glanced at Kyo, trying to make eye contact.

"I bet he's got a girlfriend."

"That's never stopped me before..."

"Probably that Honda witch. She practically lives with the guy. She's always around him and his cousins. She's so intrusive."

"She's so..._ clingy _, you know what I mean?"

Shime nodded in silent agreement.

Tohru chose not to listen anymore for fear of being more intrusive. She walked past them and once they saw her they became amazingly silent. After all, a group of people do not stand together with nothing to say.

The soccer game had attracted both spectators and players alike and they had a full fledged game in play. Tohru sat down on the bench on the side, and started to eat, cheering in between bites. About five minutes before the bell rang the game was stopped. The girl with the curly hair separted herself from her friends and tried again to make eye contact with Kyo. He never noticed, since he was being congratulated from all sides by his teammates. Tohru had spaced out again, and the field was a blur to her. Suddenly,

"HEADS UP!" rang out across the area. "Look out!"

"Honda kun!"

* * *

"Tohru? Tohru!"

"She's okay, she's waking up. Calm down, Kyo."

Tohru opened her throbbing eyes and saw her entire class standing around he. The boy who had kicked the ball was apologizing repeatedly.

"What happened?" Tohru touched the site where her head hurt the most, causing her to wince. Haru bent over and helped Tohru stand up. Tohru felt dizzy so she sat back down.

"You stood there like a space cadet and got hit on the head with the ball! Didn't I tell you not to space out when I'm not around? You could have been seriously injured!" Kyo didn't mean to yell, but he could see that the louder he talked the more Tohru winced.

"Kyo, you are being too hard on her," Hatsuharu reasoned, "She didn't know that she was going to get hit with the ball on the sidelines. The kid shouldn't have drop-kicked the ball if he couldn't control it."

"Tohru? Are you okay?" Momiji asked.

"Yes Momiji kun. I just have a little headache," Tohru smiled.

"I wonder why," Kyo muttered. Haru gave him a dirty look and Kyo's anger softened.

"Come on. Let's get to class." And Kyo gently brought Tohru to her feet.

* * *

Well, I didn't get too many reviews. I'm so sad! I know who you are, people who read the story and think its good, and then you stick it on your favorites list and never tell me what you think. Tell me what you think. Any ideas, improvements, and constructive criticism are totally welcome. And when I say constructive I mean that you can hate my story and tell me that I am on the road to failure, but not scare me into never writing again. Please Review! 


	4. Chapter Four: light

**Chapter 4 **

_For those of you who are confused by the dialogue, the ' ' means a thought and " " its something that is said aloud. Sorry, if its bothersome I'll go back and put it in italics._

* * *

"Where's Momiji?" Tohru wondered aloud as she cleaned the Sohma building where she worked. Her headache had subsided after Kyo demanded she take something for it.

-"I don't need you to wear yourself out, dammit!"—

'Oh. Momiji is at the fair.'

Tohru paused as she was cleaning the window and watched the frosty glimmer of the Ferris wheel in the distance. As the cleaner dripped down the glass, the liquid mingled with the lights outside, blurring and distorting them. She felt extremely lonely, even though she had promised herself she would remain in high spirits.

'There is almost no one here today'

Tohru's work went slowly. Gradually, the building closed its offices.

"You can leave now, I know it's early, but there is little point for you to stay longer."

Tohru glanced up, and the Cleaning Head was already walking away to go home.

"Thank you very much."

He waved his hand absentmindedly and stepped out the door.

Meanwhile….

At Shigure's house, Kyo and Shigure were eating what Tohru had made earlier for their dinner. Shigure, in honor of nearly driving his editor to suicide _again_, had downed two bottles of sake and was working on his third.

"hic…Tohru-flower should hic …be getting out soon…hic So….hic….thud." Shigure faceplanted in his food and fell asleep or passed out, Kyo didn't really care which.

"Stupid drunk."

Kyo left his plate and left to pick up Tohru.

Tohru leaned against the wall, waiting. She saw a flash of Kyo's hair and ran towards him.

"What's wrong? I'm early…"

"I got out early and had to wait. I got scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of. Stop being paranoid. Did you eat?"

"No, but I'm not hungry. Please don't worry about me." Tohru smiled and Kyo blushed as he looked away.

They walked side by side, and Tohru was absentmindedly watching the flashing lights of the fair, and because she wasn't watching where she was walking, she tripped. Kyo turned and grabbed her wrists to stop her from falling. Instead of yelling at her for being a klutz, he looked over her shoulder at the lights. "Come on."

He held on to her hand and led her to the fairgrounds. "Kyo kun, but, I don't really…"

"Two tickets, please."

Tohru reached for her pocket and Kyo put his hand over her reaching hand. Tohru blushed.

"I've got this one." Kyo took the tickets from the teller and led her into the park. The fair was nearly empty, a few stalls had closed. A few wandering couples and small families with tired but happy children still remained.

"You haven't eaten yet."

"Oh, really, I'm not hungry. Please…"

"Don't worry about you?" Kyo finished for her. "You need to eat. I don't need you to pass out."

Kyo walked to a food stand and bought some cotton candy and popcorn.

"Here. I know its not really healthy, but it'll have to do."

"It's too much! First you take me to the fair, and you bought my ticket, and you buy me food. It's too much! I don't deserve it!"

"Stop saying that about yourself! You work hard, you study hard, and you always take care of everyone else. Let someone be nice to you! Think about yourself for a change."

"Oh…but Kyo kun…"

"Why won't you let someone care about you?"

"…"

"Never mind. Come on."

Kyo reached out his hand and Tohru took it, humbled. She munched absentmindedly on the popcorn and shared the cotton candy with Kyo.

"Can we just go on one ride?"

"That's why we are here. Pick one."

"Can we go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Kyo glanced across the litter strewn grounds. A lone couple had gotten off the stopped wheel.

"I've never been on it before." 'I would have to sit next to her…I don't know if I should', Kyo thought.

"Please?"

Tohru looked at Kyo with her chocolate colored eyes.

'God, when she looks at me like that, I can't say no…'

"Fine."

Tohru happily lead Kyo to the ride. The man smiled and helped Tohru up to her seat and Kyo sat down next to her. Kyo glanced at Tohru as the wheel began to turn, and she was beaming like she was having the time of her life. (A.N. Sorry for the cliché!) And then she yawned, for she was up early that morning and it was getting late.

"Kyo…kun?"

"hm?"

"Thank you…for picking me up from work."

Tohru shivered involuntarily.

"Where is your coat?" Kyo inquired.

"I left it at home. I didn't think I would need it."

Inwardly, Kyo cursed his carelessness. He thought for a moment. He wasn't wearing a coat; 'maybe if I…'

Kyo put his arm around Tohru's shoulder. She stiffened. "I don't want you to transform…"

"Just try not to lean against me too much."

Stars twinkled overhead as their seat rose to the top. Tohru started to relax and leaned her head gently on Kyo's shoulder, trying not to lean against him. 'This is the closest I've been to him without him transforming'

Kyo's heart fluttered unexpectedly. Before long the ride had ended, but they both left feeling a little different from when they had gotten on.

* * *

_I'm back! I will update constantly, but if I don't get a review, I won't post the next chapter…or the one after that….and by the way…this story is getting good. I have it all written down! Sorry about the eye color for tohru. In my story...her eyes are brown! they kept changing color in the anime, so muwahahaha! So, thanks to the people who reviewed… And **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

__

_**PLEASE! lol...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**

Chapter 5

* * *

**

"Thank you again for picking me up" Tohru told Kyo as they left the fair and walked home.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, by the way, I forgot to clean up dinner. I'll do it since its late and you are tired."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind...It could be a way to thank you for picking me up."

"Yes, I am sure. Oh, and make sure to stay away from Shigure tonite. Lock your door."

"hm?"

"He got drunk." Kyo replied shortly.

When they walked in the house however, the kitchen was more or less clean and the wasted Shigure was gone.

"He must have sobered up. But, still, lock your door. He's enough of a perv when he's _not_ drunk."

"Thank you again." Tohru smiled. Kyo nodded and walked away, went outside, and climbed the ladder to the roof. He lay down against the cool, hard tiles and looked up at the crystal stars above.

Tohru, holding a small box, went upstairs to her room, and following Kyo's orders, closed it, but didn't lock it. She opened the little box and took out a small, delicate bracelet.

(Flashback)_ back at the fair _

"You want something like a souvenier?" Kyo asked.

"Momiji kun said he would get me something." Tohru replied.

"Well, there's a closing stall that has these little souvenier things."

"You don't have to..."

"Why not? It's just a cheap souvenier."

(end Flashback)

"It really is delicate', Tohru thought. It was a thin silver chain with a pink bead every inch or so, and closed with a small clasp. She fastened the bracelet around her wrist and smiled. She put on her pjs and reclined in her bed and closed her eyes. She thought to herself, and then talked to her mother. 'Mom, today I helped a co-worker. I feel so glad. And Kyo kun, he took me to the fair. I feel like we are getting closer, it seems like he's trying to listen to me. He even paid for everything. I'm so grateful...So please...just keep watching over me...Good Night.'

Right above where she was laying, separated by a layer of tiles, Kyo lay thinking aimlessly.

'It's getting late. I should go back in'

He climbed down the ladder and went back inside. He paused outside Tohru's room.

'Good, she closed the door.' To reassure himself, he tested the handle. It was unlocked. 'She's hopeless.' He locked the door, (A.N. Not from the outside, she's not locked in her room) and went to his room.

'I should work on that economy paper tomorrow morning. I'll have to borrow Shigure's laptop.'

* * *

"So...how was your date with Tohru? Were you able to keep..._busy?_

Shigure leaned on the doorway the next morning.

"Shut up! NO! I'm not like YOU!" Kyo yelled, still slightly groggy from being woken up. Shigure smiled, shaking his head.

"You'd better be nice to me if you want to borrow my laptop for the economy project."

"How did you know about that?"

"Tohru kun and Yuki kun already asked. Do you want to work with them?"

"Shut up, Hell no! I'm leaving!." Kyo grabbed the handle of the door and slammed it shut, getting rid of Shigure and shaking the floor of his room. "Don't break my house! I'll charge you for repairs!" Kyo ignored Shigure and got dressed and left for his Master's house to train some more. The brisk walk helped to warm him up and wake him up. Thankfully, when he arrived, Kagura wasn't there.

'Good. I cannot stand the way she clings to me.'

"Hello, Kyo. I didn't expect you today." Kazuma smiled as Kyo walked into the dojo.

"Sorry, Master. I need more practice."

Kyo smiled, then launched a punch and Kazuma grabbed his hand and used it to throw him.

"Your guard is terrible. You always start the same way, and that makes it easy to block you." Angered by hearing the echo of Yuki's words, Kyo yelled,

"That's no reason to throw me!"

"You must learn. You are strong, but you techniques are tired, old."

"I don't understand."

"You can block, and punch and kick, but against someone with good technique, you seem weak. It is then that you cannot rely on your strength, but your mind instead. Look for a weakness, and exploit it. Think ahead, instead of getting angry and punching blindly. Now, try again!" Kazuma commanded. Kyo got up, and trained until Kazuma sat down.

"Better, Kyo. _Much_ better. Now. Tell me. What is it that lies in you heart?" Kazuma looked at him. "You've seemed distracted lately."

"Ha! You know me too well. The truth is, even I don't really know."

"Mhm." Kazuma however, knew something. 'A few more months in that house, my son, and I'm sure you will know.'

* * *

"Here's a timeline. You can use that, Honda san." Yuki pointed to the computer screen. 

"Ok!" Yuki watched as Tohru bent her head down, writing. The ribbon he had gotten her for White Day held back her hair. He started to smile a little, then froze. 'Where did that bracelet come from? She never wears jewelry. Maybe she always had it. But it wasn't in the things I got out of the landslide.'

"Honda san?"

"Yes, Yuki kun?"

"Never mind. We should be finished soon. I have to work on the project for Student Council."

"Oh! what is the surprise?" Tohru asked excitedly. Yuki gave his evilish smile and leaned close to Tohru, and said, "Now, you wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise, right?"

"eh?" Tohru blushed furiously and Yuki stood up.

"I'm back!" Kyo said as he walked in the front door.

"We are in Shigure san's study!" Tohru called out, still blushing. Yuki abruptly left, and met Kyo in the hallway. Yuki stared him down.

Kyo tried to ignore him, and said "I'm not going to fight you over every little thing anymore, just like I promised."

"Good to see you've finally grown up, you stupid cat."

"Damn Rat." Kyo muttered under his breath and walked into the study.

Tohru was beaming with joy, 'He really is trying, there would have been angry shouts and broken glass for sure otherwise'

"Well, Kyo kun, I'm almost done with my economy paper. Do you need to use the computer?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, Thanks." Kyo responded.

A few hourse later, they had both finished. Tohru helped Kyo by showing him where she got her information, and they found some interesting facts that they wanted to add. Shigure soon popped in.

"Oh Tohru...Will you stop playing with boring Kyo and make me dinner?"

"STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Sure, Shigure san. What would you like?"

"And you, stop doing everything he says!" Kyo told Tohru.

"Hmmm...Miso sounds good!"

Kyo :facepalm:

"There's none left. Is codfish okay?" Tohru asked with worry.

"I guess so, but my heart longed for miso..." Shigure then left the room as Kyo went to hit him. Tohru smiled and neatened up the study and went to go make dinner.

* * *

Wow! So many reviews! Thanks! (seriously, the reason i update is because of reviews, so im so happy!) Well, in the future, we will meet...Rin! yay! but not yet! But soon! 

**Stephanie Elizabeth Mack** Don't worry, I could NEVER kill Kyo or Tohru. And I love Kyo too. I've loved him since the day he jumped through the roof :gazes into the distance: and I HATE stories like that...they make me cry and curse Takaya sensei for not finishing the story.

**Silverpuppy99,Kortni, blue-0-demon, Britt, michelle, and Missblondie** I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I enjoy writing it! (gives me something to do in Spanish and Chemistry)

Oh, and If anyone has any questions about the series at all, send a review and i will answer it here!

_**Please Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6: Poof!

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

The weekend passed without major incident. On Sunday night, Tohru made hand-rolled sushi, and the meal lasted over an hour, because everyone was talking and eating and generally enjoying themselves. After dinner, Tohru was shooed out of the room because Yuki volunteered to clean up.

"Honda san, you went through all the trouble to make the meal, its only fair that I clean up."

Kyo, however, ignored Yuki's speech and went up to the roof. Tohru, for lack of anything better to do, followed him.

"Hey." Kyo said as Tohru climbed up.

"Hi! Did you like dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, it was good. Thanks."

A silence. Crickets chirped, and a gentle breeze lifted the hair off Tohru's shoulders. Kyo's eyes shot to the raw skin where he...attacked her.

(Flashback)

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" Kyo yelled, "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM! CAN'T YOU SEE? CAN'T YOU SMELL?"

"I'M DISGUSTING AREN'T I? I'M SICKENING, AREN'T I? WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Tohru looked helplessly at Kyo's distorted body. 'I'm begging you...please, stop.' Kyo thought.

Tohru reached out to Kyo. "Kyo kun...Kyo kun..but...but I..." She reached out towards his distorted arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kyo reached out his arm andscrapedTohru between her neck and shoulder. 'Stop...I'm going to make you miserable!' "GET LOST! YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY! I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOU! NEXT TIME I'LL CUT YOUR FACE TO PIECES!" Tohru's eyes widened as she bled. "GET LOST!"

'If I'm going to lose her anyway...I'll make it hurt so bad, I'll hurt her so much...That it just couldn't possibly hurt anymore! I'll make it so bad...That she'll never feel sorry for me again. That she'll never want to look back. '

Tohru stood up and started to walk away, crying. 'I HATE THIS! Losing her, being pitied...being miserable...having this fate forced on me...more than anything...I wanted us to be together!' Tohru turned around with determination. She ran back and wrapped her arms around Kyo's arm, the one that sliced through her skin. And she didn't let go...

E(nd Flashback )

'I'm glad she didn't let go...if she had...I would have never come back.' Kyo looked again at her shoulder.

"Hey, is your shoulder okay? From...the wound I gave you?"

"Yup!"

"No scars?"

"Hatori san gave me some lotion to put on it so it wouldn't scar."

"That's a relief."

"OH! I wonder what the surprise that student council has for us!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Probably something like a picnic on the beach or something like that." Kyo said without interest.

"Oh, a picnic would be fun! We should do that one day!"

"Maybe...we will. Wanna go inside? It's kinda late."

"Okay!" Tohru smiled.

"Be careful climbing down. I'll go first."

Kyo nimbly climbed down the ladder and waited for Tohru to come down. Tohru tried to climb down as quickely as Kyo and her foot slipped on the last rung. Instinctively, Kyo reached out to catch her, and Tohru fell into his outstretched arms. POOF!

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Tohru cried and the slightly miffed orange cat that was Kyo got up.

"Watch your step every once and a while, will ya?"

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry!" Tohru buried her face in her hands. Shigure, eager to investigate the noise, poked his head outside.

"Kyo kun! You should at least wait until I am asleep before you -do- things to Tohru kun."

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Kyo kun no sukube!" Kyo in cat form leapt up and clawed Shigure's leg. He then dragged his clothes inside and waited in his room to change back. Shigure meanwhile was nursing his now mauled leg. Tohru offered to help, but angry glances from Yuki prevented Shigure from allowing her. Kyo soon changed back, dressed, and made sure the door was shut as Tohru walked up the stairs.

'I hope Kyo isn't mad at me.'

"I hope she doesn't think I'm mad at her," Kyo muttered to himself.

* * *

"We of the Student Council would like to inform you of a very special event. We will be holding a formal at night dance in the school conference center. All 2nd and 3rd years are permitted to attend. However, 1st year students will only be able to attend provided they are escorted by a 2nd or 3rd year student. The dance will cost 500 yen to attend. It will be held next Friday."

Cheers erupted throughout the classroom. Yuki smiled as he distributed the handouts outlining the rules and dress code. "All the information you need is on the paper, so be sure not to lose it." Yuki told his class.

Tohru glanced at the paper. 'Hmm...500 yen isn't that bad, I'm sure I could afford it...'

"Hey Tohru, you going to this dance thing? Who are you going with?" Arisa Uotani leaned over and glanced at Tohru.

"Such wonderful waves whirring around from the normal people...scary waves from the Yuki Fan Club..." Saki leaned her head towards them. The buzzing of the students was allowed to continue until the lunch bell rang, and Yuki and Kyo went to sit where Saki, Arisa and Tohru were eating. After eating some of Saki's bento box, she popped the question.

"Now...Which one of these two shall it be for Tohru?"

"Huh!" Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"Hey, it looks like they are saying Tohru isn't good enough for them" Arisa responded.

"We didn't mean..." Yuki stuttered.

"Oh, then is it a challenge?" Saki retorted.

"Why are you trying to pick a fight?" Kyo argued. Saki bent over her bento box and distributed rice to Tohru and Arisa. 'Seems like that they care more and more every day about Tohru.'

"Yuki kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" President Takai interrupted.

"Oh, it sounds like he's asking you out" Kyo taunted. (a/n: Doesn't it though? lol) Arisa snickered as the blushing Takai led Yuki away.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I advise you to carefully consider your date to this dance. As you will be succeeding me as Student Council President, the students will look to your example" Takai told Yuki. _'I WISH YUKI WOULD SKIP A GRADE AND GRADUATE WITH ME!'_

"I think I can handle it," Yuki said coldly.

"Good! Well, your best choice would be..." Yuki ignored Takai and started to think. 'Who should I take to the dance? I havn't even thought about it yet. Well, I have until next Friday. I'll decide then. I mean, I can basically pick anyone...' "Do you understand?" Takai asked. _'TAKE ME, PRESIDENT TAKAI TO THE DANCE!'_

"Yes. Please excuse me." Yuki walked away and saw Momiji and Haru talking to Tohru.

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone here though. I would take Rin though." Haru said thoughtfully.

"Haru, I could get you and Isuzu a ticket. Student Council members get extras." Yuki smiled.

"Really? Thanks. I'm glad. She needs to get out of...that house."

"Umm...I don't want to seem rude, but who is Rin san and Isuzu san?" Tohru asked.

Dun

dun

DUN! .

* * *

Sorry bout the little cliffie! Don't worry, I will update! In case you havn't noticed, I update every tuesday and thursday. I'm tired. yawn. This chapter has a flashback to the 6th book. Now. to thank the best people in the world!

I'm so grateful!

**blue-0-demon** See? (points) I updated!

**Aura Black Chan** I remember that you reveiwed earlier! thanks for coming back, I had HUGE writers block, and I had a lot of work and stress to deal with. Its not exactly gone, but I'm ok!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Or I'll hurt Kisa! (Gets smacked by Hiro)


End file.
